Naruto Super Harem Challenges
by Ragnerock
Summary: Hello I am not good at making dialouge or making scenes I can only make a rough skeleton of stories so this will be a collection of such skeletons so that others can try and make something good out of them involving Dragon ball super/Xenoverse. Naturally this would be Narutoxharem, Naruharem cause I just think he needs a better lot in life then the fucked up shit he ended with.
1. Chapter 1

This would be the first challenge in the list of crossovers and I think it should be different in the fact that Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and all them wouldn't be introduced for a long time due to the fact Naruto would be a saiyan of universe six. Everyone of the elemental nations can be saiyans if you want but the ones that need to be in are Naruto, Minato, Kushina, and "Naruko/Natsumi". The story goes that Naruto was neglected/ignored by his parents due to the fact he was born with a weak power level while his sisters was naturally as strong as most teenage saiyans from berth. As Naruto grows up he is picked on and beaten by the more arrogant saiyan children, this unknowingly gives him many zenkai boosts, along with him training on his own to be strong enough to get attention from his parents. At some point in his growth he stops caring if his family notices him and after being attacked by a gang of saiyans and beating them easily he gets the attention of Caulifla. After a few words are exchanged between the two they get into a fight ending in a draw and becoming rivals, and unknowingly to the other a mutual crush. Continuing on since Universe six is parallel to Universe seven and the fact movies can't happen to Goku considering they are non canon I say have those events happen to Naruto, however the're are some exceptions. Such as Coller since he is Frieza's brother he can't be in Universe six, Turles again can't happen due to having a tail like universe seven saiyans not universe six. The ones that should happen are as follows, Lord Slug, Bojack, and Janemba. At the point where universe six and seven meet you can make it so GT happened instead of super so the saiyans with tails(universe seven) get super saiyan four, meanwhile the one without tails(universe six) gets super saiyan god. The reason I have this is due to the fact you can use GT characters along with Super characters. Now as stated this should be a harem fanfiction, the main pairing will be Caulifla if it wasn't obvious. The rest of the harem relies on which route you decide to do.

Who I want in the Harem if they are characters in the story

Super:Caulifla, Kale, Vados, Marcarita, Cus, Helles, Female Zamasu

GT:Pan, Bulla

Movie:Zangya

Naruto:Anko, Haku, Samui

Games:Towa, Supreme Kai of Time

If the author decides to do OC and original arches I would like to request not doing anything with chilled or the arcrosion race. But using a female Majin would be prefered, such as Puddin from TFS, or the female majin Lamp that's been going around on the internet.

It has come to my attention thanks to a review that i might need to explain some things in the challenges for example I didn't make it clear in the last chapter that it is mostly open to what the challenge taker wants to do such as the fact they could use the movies or go an entirely oc route. Also Naruto would have a gradual gain of power against enemies in fact it would probably be Kale that wiped power out of nowhere if a villain was gonna kill him. Also the harem list in the last chapter was mainly like a if you use this please put these ones in for example you might say fuck Zamasu and so no future Mai no Trunks no female Zamasu. You might say fuck GT if so no Pan in the harem the main one that has to be there is Caulifla. The main reason for the harem is due to Kale, you see Naruto would grow up with Caulifla as a rival and friend so if you see one you see the other kind f thing so Kale would see him in the same light as her calling him Aniki and such. If that is how they grew together then she wouldn't mind and in fact want all three of them to be together. I have already replied with a similar post to the reviewer and would like to thank them for notifying me to this small oversight on my part.


	2. Chapter 2

What if Towa didn't fix Mira, what if she regarded him as a failure? What if she made a replacement? These are questions that need answers and those a really easy to get. You see for this challenge Naruto was created around the same time as Mira but was decided that he was too wild for what Towa had planed so she chose Mira. After the events of Xenoverse instead of going to Mira's body and then healing him she went to get Naruto to start her next plan this leads into Xenoverse two's story. Naruto was maid with the ability to take in energy similar to Mira yet Naruto can also gain abilities from the fighters as well, for example he could gain Janembas' ability to say fuck physics. For this story he would be more emotional than Mira was and have a greater attachment to Towa.(A.K.A. not absorbing her dick move Mira dick move.) The hero(A.K.A. time patroller) would be a saiyan Sasuke, I mean he already looks like a saiyan so what else could he be. The reason that a harem could work for this is the fact Towa isn't that strong in a head on fight so she would want to feel in power which she would get from being in charge of Naruto so she would want him to take strong women so that something of a hierarchy with herself at the top as demon queen. If it wasn't obvious Naruto should be an evil vindictive bastard in this. I leave the other decisions to the author.


	3. Chapter 3

This would be another universe six story challenge with Naruto being of the frieza race which is something I've never seen done unless you count the stories where he is an android with D.N.A. like cell. Similar to how Cooler is Frieza's brother Naruto would be Frost's, and he would be what Frost claimed to be in the tornement with universe seven a person that ends wars on the planets he controls. This means that Naruto could stay in character while still fitting in the dragon ball z universe due to how he is a hero but since he would be an emperor in control of worlds he would have to be more accepting of death. Another thing is that if Naruto was a powerful kind emperor you could say that he was the reason that Sadala wasn't destroyed by the more destructive saiyans if he was the one in control of them instead of Frieza or Frost. The characters of Naruto could be inhabitants of the planet earth in that universe and one of the story arcs could be Naruto getting them into his empire. Naturally Naruto would have to be a mix of Cooler and Frieza in terms of potential in that he actually trains to get stronger like Cooler but can go to enormous heights like frieza. The battles that should happen for this story would be against Kaguya, Frost, Hit, and Cabba. There would be a reason for each one.

Kaguya- She wants to have peace and control the world, Naruto wants peace by regulating. The two are similar but just like in the show the end result is different and Naruto goes against her way.

Frost- Him and Naruto ideals naturally clash and while they are both people who stop wars Naruto does it for other people so after finding out what his brother is doing Naruto would naturally kick his ass but let him live due to being his brother.

Hit- Frost would not let this "insult" stand even from family so he would hire a hitman, but understanding that Naruto is actually powerful he would hire the "best" to kill his brother.

Champa- Champa would feel that his position as destroyer would be in jeopardy from a powerful being going around even if the one with the strength is a peacebringer. So unlike Beerus he would not be excited to fight someone strong but try to just destroy him however Vados could mention that Naruto can challenge him for his position so he can't use his power of destruction.(cause I can't think of any other reason besides the strength difference that there aren't more changes in the god of destruction.

Now the harem for this would have to include again Caulifla and Kale with Vados coming in far latter with the fight against Champa others are optional.

TWO MORE THINGS BEFORE I END THIS!

1\. For some of you, you might be wondering why I keep adding Caulifla and Kale. It's cause honestly I love the character Caulifla she's my new favorite yet she doesn't really get any love it's always about Kale even in dokkan battle everyone wants Kale and this saddens me cause the only reason they like her is due to the similarities to Broly it's as thou Kale has no character of her own and due to this Caulifla gets pushed to the side so please if you take up these stories put some focus on Caulifla and make Kale her own character and not just another Broly who doesn't get any screen time or dialogue unless she is pissed.

2\. I was reading a story earlier today and there where some things they did that I didn't agree with but it was acceptable in a way it didn't break the story, HOWEVER in the recent chapter they ruined it by GRAPHICALLY WRIGHTING A INCESTIAL RAPE SCENE. Now I know some people are fine with that but I have sisters and I like the character that received this horrible scene and I was expecting things to get better for them not this thing that the author shoved in. So if anyone excepts any of these challenges I do I plead no I BEG YOU DON'T PUT IN RAPE SCENES OR EVEN MENTION IT AS I FIND IT A SICKENING SUBJECT AND DON'T WANT ANY ASSOCIATION WITH IT!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Now **I know a lot of these ideas seem the same but that is mainly because I just love the idea of universe six and the character Caulifla. This is mostly due to the fact universe six opens up dragon ball stories that don't need goku in it at all but still keep saiyans and nemekians without it being on the Naruto world. I know a lot of people will get sick of reading these challenges and never take one up but I'm fine with that because even if none of these get taken up I've gotten reviews for this one and one of my other stories that say the idea is good and people would take it up** **if they could write dialogue and such better. So knowing that these ideas can give a little amusement to people that read them is fine but it would be better if someone took up any challenge soon ya know.**

This idea is more of a funny story idea than anything due to the fact it would be Naruto is a saiyan living on Sadala with Caulifla and Kale(naturally it's my idea) when he's taking a bath and Lala from to love ru shows up. I know its not very Dragon Ball like but I just got thinking and realized that a lot of the races in dragon ball are unknown so why not use alien races from other anime. You could even use things like Tenchi Muyo and Adventures of Photon. Again this would have to be more of a funny story than an action one so it's low priority on lists of challenges I want taken but it would be a tsundere Caulifla and a HOLY SHIT moment if Kale goes nuts seeing someone besides Caulifla trying to get with Naruto. Differences to take into account, Naruto is not a weak nerdy dense mother fucker like Ruto, Naruto in any story would not be nervous with his feelings even in the canon of Naruto he asked out Sakura with no hesitation on a daily basis so no stuttering acting like a dumbass failing to confess bullshit I've seen in other crossovers and yes that goes for the other challenges in this challenge story. At the most I could see him hesitant to do things like kissing and sex not hugging since he gets over excited even in the canon so ya no bullshit normal harem protagonist.


	5. Chapter 5

What if after the war it is revealed that Kaguya is now the god of life(AKA supreme kai) and now there needs to be a god of destruction to link with? What if the reason she wanted all chakra and life wasn't because she wanted it back but because she needed to be both creator and destroyer? Now let's throw in that Obito gave Naruto the sharingan instead of Kakashi. Now with the tailed beast chakra Naruto is the god of destruction linked in both life and death to Kaguya. Now with a god of destruction in the universe the grand priest sends a new angel to teach Naruto the finer points of being the G.O.D. Naruto must also deal with a clingy goddess that doesn't wanna be alone anymore. For this story multiple alien races from other anime will be put in so that the new Universe can have races. First is the race Bojack and Zangya come from since we don't see anyone elso of there races in universe 7 they can be put in Naruto's universe. Next is Develuke from to love ru, Jarai from Tenchi Muyo, Alien Oni from Urusei Yatsura, Sekirei from Sekirei, Dears from Dears. These would be the main aliens from which the story is crafted with Naruto going to their home planet to see if he should destroy it. The angel should be like a blue skinned Gabriel from highschool DXD without wings. The harem should be Kaguya, Gabriel, Momo, Ryoko, Zangya, and whoever else you wish to add. Gabriel would be the one gathering the girls for him since as his attendant she would see how lonely his life has been and wish to help him by giving him lots of love from multiple women Naruto would mostly be himself being dense yet still good enough for girls to love him. Also the demon realm should be a thing so that Towa can be the antagonist till the tornament of power with her wanting to revive the demon realm and make Naruto her king with jealous Kaguya moments.


	6. Chapter 6

Now we all know that Zamasu messes with time/space on a fairly regular basis so how about this, Zamasu is female and when imperfect merged Zamasu was about to die from trunks she used the time band to go into the past in another universe AKA Naruto's universe and she sees the fight between Naruto, Sasuke, and Kaguya feeling the god like power they had given off. Seeing these beings and feeling how young two of them where in comparison to other deities she looks into the past to see what had happened to give these two such power that while small to her was still godlike for ones so young. After seeing their past and seeing that Naruto had been touched by a death god, had a partial primordial sealed in him and being a reincarnation of what amounted to a demigod while also watching how such a "Divinely being" was being treated with how he looked and wish for peace decided that she could use that so she wouldn't be the only being alive after her zero mortal plan went through. At the time she decides to go through with her plan three other Lady Zamasu's showed up, one normal mohawk female Zamasu. "who barely escaped being erased by beerus since someone with a zero mortal plan needs to have a backup plan incase someone stronger then them discover their plan." A female Goku Black Zamasu, "Who came to the past from a timeline that she never got to merge with Zamasu and was almost killed by Goku and Vegeta." And then a perfectly complete merged Zamasu who came to the past after completing the zero mortal plan and grew bored and lonely after killing everything and noticed that three other Zamasu's where going to the past and wanted to see if they could keep her entertained. Afterwords Imperfect merged Zamasu told them of her plans to go into the past and make Naruto into the perfect god to "keep her company and entertained. After seeing his past and hearing the reasoning the other three Zamasu's decided that they wished for the same but pointed out that even with his longevity and the ninetails he would not live forever so after finding the past super dragon balls they took Naruto during a particularly bad beating and wished for all of them and Naruto to live and "Exist" forever. After this Naruto now has the tools for his revenge and a desire to complete his mistresses plan anything for his "saviors". The harem will naturally be the four Zamasu's no one else since the whole kill all mortals thing.


	7. Chapter 7

As we all know universe six and seven are considered parallel to one another, and as we know the saiyans never left planet Sadala. So wouldn't that mean that planet Plant still only has Tuffles on it. Now we all know that the people of Naruto's world are rather cleaver with how they use their techniques. Tuffles are known for their intelligence, so what if a Tuffle Orochimaru decided to mess with the DNA of their king Minato. Enter Naruto an artificial being created to fight for Orochimaru to take over the universe. Thankfully Naruto rebels against Orochimaru and kills him with ease. Now wondering the universe in search of why he exists and why he loves to fight.

Now as I'm sure you know the only real fighters from the tuffles are Hatchiyack and Baby, so Naruto being a fighting Tuffle would have abilities and forms similar to these two. For example if he were to gain power through his biological parts he would go through baby's forms, meaning the strongest forms not the great ape as Naruto is not a saiyan. This means spiked up white hair with it beginning to curl in later stages. Yet if he gains power artificially he would gain Hatchiyack's Giant, Super, and Destruction King form. The Giant form is to fight things that are to large to fight traditionally.

Naruto would fight movie villains similar to the introduction in the first challenge such as the giant Nemekian Slug, the berserker Saiyan Broly or the pirate Bojack. A way that androids 13-15 could be used is a scientist from earth wanted to create the strongest artificial life and Naruto stands in the way of that title.

The harem would include Caulifla, Kale, Zangya, and Vados. Adding others is optional but not necessary.


	8. Chapter 8

For this story multiple what ifs happen.

1\. What if Naruto was an orphaned saiyan?

2\. What if Broly and Paragus fell into universe 6?

3\. What if Naruto grew up with Caulifla?

4\. What if they met?

5\. What if Naruto fought Slug and gained super saiyan?

Due to the super saiyan transformation Naruto would become the object of interest for both Caulifla and Broly more than he already has. Because of this he will attempt to teach them both how to do it with Caulifla getting it shortly thereafter and Broly getting his blue one. Now for this to work Caulifla must be at least a little bit weaker than Naruto and Broly so that they can see each other as rivals. Eventually Brolly will hear Paragus say Goku's saiyan name and go berserk with Naruto due to being his rival fighting him to get him calmed down, shortly thereafter gaining super saiyan 2 to keep up with Brolly exhausting himself before he can kill Naruto. This is so Naruto can go to greater heights incase Brolly goes berserk again and for Brolly to control his rage. Eventually Naruto will get super saiyan 3 from training similar to Goku after all not every transformation needs to be from stress but it will be taxing on his stamina.

After attaining this the group would meet Kale with Caulifla taking her under her wing. Afterwords the space pirate Bojack will show up with both Naruto and Brolly away training, so it would be up to Caulifla and Kale to stop them, this is so unlike in dragon ball z how the side characters became irrelevant these ones will not. After Bojack and his gang brutally beat Caulifla after she put up a good fight with Zangya thinking they went to far Kale will go berserk similar to Brolly and kill all but Zangya and Bojack. After blasting and Bojack attempting to use Zangya as a shield Naruto and Brolly show up stopping Kales attack in there respective final forms.(current) Zangya would then turn and kill Bojack so as to prove she is no longer a threat to the saiyans. However Kale still enraged will try to attack with Brolly knocking her away and as he is going to chase her down and stop her(since he knows what the berserk form is like.) Caulifla will get up and say its her fight unlocking super saiyan 2 and calming down Kale.

After these events several relationship changes occur with Brolly taking Kale as an apprentice, Caulifla bugging Naruto for training for SSj3, and a romantic rival for Caulifla in Zangya. Kale won't be as obsessive of Caulifla as in the anime due to Naruto being with Caulifla since the beginning. After these events to replace essentially the buu saga will be Janemba with the Supreme Kai of universe 6 Fuwa asking for help due to the evil in hell going out of control and Champa being to lazy he needs someone strong to go deal with it. When he gets the group of four to hell they see Janemba(fat) just chilling around messing with shit and Caulifla being as headstrong as she is charging in to fight. After she loses Kale gets angry at herself for being weak and goes into the controlled berserker state seen in the tournament of power and then going berserker and while this forces him into super Janemba she still loses due to his reality warping. Brolly and Naruto then step up and play rock paper siccors to see who fights with either one winning and if when the winner starts having trouble the other joins in to help. This is possible cause in the movie ssj3 Goku could damage Janemba so why not Naruto and Brolly.

However eventually Janemba realizing its a losing fight runs away to gain more strength so that he can fight the two male saiyans. This is how the arc would start sorta similar to cell in that they started winning till he went perfect and then they had to leave to train. With this Caulifla and Kale see how large the gap between them and their teachers is and go off to train on there own while Naruto and Brolly search for Janemba. After searching and fighting throughout some of the eviler planets(since evil is how Janemba gets his power) they find Janemba after he has just powered up and transformed into ultra Janemba(dragon ball heroes form but no black dragon ball) After they battle again Naruto and Broly see that they are outmatched and intend to leave until a new fighter joins the brawl and its Kefla with Fuwa giving them the patora rings to help them fight.

After this the fight would go similarly to Buuhan vs Vegito, with Janemba being cocky and Kefla barely trying. After this and to thank them for their help Fuwa introduces them to Champa and Vados with Champa being grateful he didn't have to do anything himself and offering something from Vados as thanks. Naturally the saiyans ask for training and manage to bring Zangya along for the ride. This would allow for the next arc for Zangya to go into the green state Bojack had, Kale to have berserk, Caulifla ssj3, Broly Legendary Super Saiyan God(it's purple), and Naruto since he gains it from the influence of Vados,Champa, and mostly Fuwa Super Saiyan Rose.

A few years pass with whatever arc the author wants and then the gods of destruction decide to hold a tournament with the fighters of universe 7 being Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and Monaka and universe 6 being Hit, Broly, Kaaba, Magetta, and Frost. The reason Naruto,Caulifla,Kale, and Zangya aren't in is cause Cabba wouldn't want to play his entire hand early. This switch does not mean much until Broly fights Goku and Vegeta calls him Kakarot causing Broly to go on a rampage which gets him disqualified but also gets Goku out due to overusing the KaioKen. Meaning that Universe 6 wins but Cabba decides to bring back the Earth instead of switching it.

I shall leave the rest to the challenge taker.


	9. Chapter 9

As we all know Naruto has the power to create or heal with his hand at the end of the war, he is also known for peace and understanding. So what if after he dies he is reincarnated as a Kai not just any Kai a supreme Kai in training similar to Zamasu. The reason I thought of this is due to the fact that the Supreme Kai is meant to be one of the strongest beings linked to the God of Destruction yet we don't really ever see them do anything fighting or creating aside from Zamasu in Super. Now a Supreme Kai is meant to be a god of creation and watch over the universe possibly intervene if they need to. So what if we made Naruto a Supreme Kai that took matters into his own hands making sure his universe was peaceful and strong. I feel this idea would go well with mostly the goddess Helez from universe 2 and since He is reincarnated his concept of beauty would be different so don't worry his planets wont be covered in orange. This would also mean that universe 2 wouldn't be as much fodder in the tournament of power. Sadly this also means that there isn't really a guide line for what the arcs could be other than his training and then him creating or visiting worlds. However this also opens up freedom when it comes to creating characters or battles. An idea for example is to use the high ranking arrancar from Bleach such as Cirucci, Tia, Grimjow, Nel, and Ulquiorra who are undeniably attractive to the bleach fanbase. Naturally for the harem Helez would be top dog no questions asked, along with Su Roas, Sanka Ku, and "don't linch me for this" Ribrianne.


	10. Chapter 10

While it is not common knowledge and Frieza is considered young for his species he is over seventy years old. So what if he had a son, a son that hated the way his father ruled and wanted it changed, a son almost as powerful as he was. The story would start in the Namek saga with a small Naruto having gone with Frieza so that "Daddy" could show him the ropes of ruling. However upon seeing what his father does to the innocent Namekians he runs away with Frieza saying to just let him "blow off some steam." While running Naruto, who is about the same physical age as Dende and Gohan, picked up Dende saving him from his fathers wrath. This would serve to endier Naruto to the Z-fighters. After meeting up with Krillin and Gohan and hearing about the good they wish to do with the wishes he agrees to help them out. The rest goes down the same until the Ginyu saga where Goku shows up except Vegeta will not mess with them and be scared shitless until the whole I am the legendary super saiyan and then he gets beat down by Frieza. With Naruto being with the Z-fighters one of two things could happen 1 he already went off to get Dende so they could have the password or he could pretty much solo the Ginyu force sans Ginyu who fights Goku. Then it's ultimately the same until final form Frieza shows up where Naruto fights him for a majority until the spirit bomb hits and then after Krillin dies and then he would pass out with Gohan dragging him to the ship. The reason he passed out is he is still young so his endurance is garbage.

After this Gohan and a revived Krillin would vouch for him as a good guy and he would then live with someone else cursed with a long life, Master Roshi. This is so that Naruto upon learning that Roshi is a martial arts master would then start training with him this way Naruto could learn to control his unusually high power. The reason he is so young is so unlike Frieza he wouldn't get an immense jump in power it would just be more focused similar to how Goku and Gohan got mastered super saiyan, that's not to say that he wouldn't get stronger it just isn't a massive jump. After this I will allow the author to decide what happens but harem wise you must add Zangya and Android 18, if you want then we could add a strange pick a female Dende who made a wish on the dragon balls so she could be with her Savior.


	11. Chapter 11

This challenge is a bit different in the fact I am essentially creating a new alien race for Naruto based off of the Star-Vader cards from Cardfight Vanguard. The reason for this is that I just think the designs are cool as hell and I have a few ideas about how transformations and such could go for Naruto and his abilities attack wise. Naruto will have white hair with red tips on them along with a red flame like symbol on his forehead.

So for starters since Babidi and Buu along with Towa use magic and Dr. Gero created powerful fighters Naruto could be created from the remnants of an old evil force known as the Void, this is mostly to correlate with Vanguard, created by an evil alien named Orochimaru to help destroy his home. However during the creation people from Konoha showed up and forced him to flee(either Haruzen or Jiraiya.) after discovering him in the pod rather than destroying him they decided to raise him to fight for them discreetly.

After being raised for Konoha for years he is entered into their academy along with the parent generation.(Minato,Kushina,Mikoto) and befriends the other child that has a destructive force locked inside them, Kushina. After the kidnapping incident Naruto overhears Hiruzen talking to Jiraiya about how they almost lost two of their weapons. This will make Naruto go to a now distraught Kushina(whom he saved not Minato) and convince her to run away with him. While they are talking the anbu on guard will overhear them and go to apprehend them and take them to Jiraiya for memory sealing. It is hear under this stress that Naruto gets his first form his hair will lengthen still being spiky and he will receive red lines going down from his eyes similar to the marks on the inuzuka, his eyes will appear normal except for his iris being black with glowing red around it. After attaining this form he gains the ability to make portals which he puts in front of the anbu sending them to who cares.

After gaining this ability he decides to use it to take himself and Kuchina away, and away they go landing on the planet of the saiyans where they are discovered by the parents of Caulifla and Renzo.(Cause I love Caulifla and universe 6) After hearing their tale they decide to take in and raise the two children. Naruto will, naturally being the stronger between him and Kushina, be challenged to a fight by Caulifla where he starts off losing but after transforming win. This will start the infatuation from Caulifla as she is so used to being the strongest her age has just had her first loss. After fighting Naruto she decides to see what Kushina has but learns she doesn't know how to use ki at all(Naruto had Void fragments making it instinctual to use energy for attacks.) After Caulifla's parents learn about Kushina's problem decide to teach her how to use ki.

After a few years Naruto and Kushina decide to head back to Konoha in order to get vengeance for being nothing more than weapons in their eyes. While there on the elemental nations they wind up fighting everyone and Kushina is cornered about to die and with the Ninetail's help Naruto achieves his next form which was locked to him since he was essentially a blank slate and needed something to influence his transformation. The new form has three fox tails, white and black armor with red lines running through it, along with two black rings with red light on the outside. With this new form he fights and takes down three of the villages and runs off with Kushina.

The portal he made all those years ago was studied and now the Konoha has a way to access other worlds. However after attacking the first world they get to they realize that they are bitches to most of the universe. So they decide to bide their time getting money so they can hire the best hitman, Hit to capture Naruto and Kushina alive. This arc would feature Naruto using portals to evade Hit until they have their confrontation where in order to counter the time skip Naruto awakens his next form(final one till he meets Champa) He gains no new marks but his armor becomes speaker and spikier with claws, he now has seven tails, and gains rings around his wrists, ankles, and neck. He also gains the ability to create small "bits" that can serve either to increase his speed or shoot energy blasts at the enemy. The bits are what allow him enough speed and rang to beat Hit(this hit is a teenager to about 1/10th a second time skip.) After being beaten Hit becomes friends with Naruto and terminates the contract with Konoha.

After all of this Vados senses a power she hasn't felt in years and convinces Champa to go with her to the source, where they meet Naruto who has control of this old power. After the meeting and seeing Vados taking an interest in the young voidling Champa gets scared that she may be thinking of replacing him and challenges Naruto to a fight where he tries to Hakai Naruto and using the power of the Hakai Naruto gets a Black and red bio electric field around him with his energy appearing as black and white(pseudo god form/complete void form) with this new form he becomes immune to the hakai energy and manages to tie with Champa. Afterwords Vados decides to train him to be Champa's successor after assuring Champa he will still be taken care of by a new caretaker after he retires. Surprisingly Champa decides to get in on training Naruto as well seeing him as a way to get one up on his brother.

While training with Vados and Champa Naruto gains control over the god ki in his void energy unlocking his final form for either the tournament of power or to fight against his home world. The final form has nine fox tails each with a ring around them, he becomes more farel looking with his hair becoming longer and two "spikes" of hair going backwards held in rings and he permanently has bits surrounding him.

Naruto's Abilities:Portals from rings he creates, Bit creation, Energy blasts that can be intensified by rings(more rings more power), small mind manipulation, Lightning minipulation

Relationships:Kushina(Romantic interest), Caulifla(Romantic Interest), Hit(Rival/best friend), Vados(Teacher/Romantic interest), Champa(Friend?)


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to the Janemba movie it was discovered that in hell there's a machine that takes out the evil in a soul and collects it, and while Kurama is sorta redeemed he still had a lot of evil him from hundreds if not thousands of years of killing humans and his own hatred. Now Naruto's very soul is connected to Kurama's, so what if when Naruto died and his soul went to get cleansed all of the build up from ninjas dieing along with the ninetails the machine overloaded giving birth to Janemba Naruto. Now the catch is that remember fat Janemba was more playful not evil or anything at all just pretty dumb. So what if in the ninetails last minutes of consciousness he kept the evil from tainting Naruto and allowed him to be reincarnated with his original personality.

Ok and now for part one. Naruto got reincarnated after a few thousand years in universe seven and was found by bulma shortly after returning from namek. Bulma would then take him in as a pseudo child of her own with Vegeta sensing Naruto's strangely high power level. Now Vegeta wouldn't really raise Naruto for a short while but that changes when Bulma and Vegeta have their first child Bra/Bulla. (Multiverse Theory deal with it.) The reason why Vegeta would start raising Naruto is due to the fact that he has shown to genuinely care for Bra in DBSuper. This would mean he wouldn't want her to with a weakling or an unreliable guy as partially shown in GT. That pretty much leaves Gohan as the only saiyan for her to be with and Vegeta would not want that and he'd be too old for that to work. So what's left to raise a male of his own and with seeing Naruto's power he's have a winner.

Naruto would be five at the beginning of the android saga strong enough to help but almost no control whatsoever. Naruto being raised by Vegeta and Bulma(mostly Bulma) his personality would be more prideful in his power and be resolute to being Bra's husband in the future. He would also have a lot of respect for Vegeta, not hero worship but more of a role model. Naruto would be mostly absent until the time chamber is involved where Vegeta would want to show off his new strength to his "son". This would lead up to the Vegeta vs Perfect Cell where after Vegeta loses instead of Trunks fighting we get a scene similar to enraged kid Gohan but Naruto instead of just using brute strength he would use his new reality warping abilities such as punching through wormholes. His stamina would go down to quick to do much but it would have the same effect that ultra Trunks had thus making the cell games happen.

Naruto would then go into the time chamber with Vegeta when he goes back in, thus training Naruto to use his abilities more and getting stronger. Now when the cell games come around Naruto will not be strong enough to beat Cell but his special abilities will be enough to keep up to the point Cell will use the Cell Jrs to help him fight Naruto while some go to attack the Z Fighterz. During this Vegeta will get injured badly and Naruto after getting beaten to almost death by the majority of the Cell Jrs will go into "Super Janemba" completely overpowering Cell and the Cell Jrs and outright killing him no self destructing coming back bullshit.

After this instead of the tournament that was at the start of the Buu saga seven years later, the tournament from Bojack Unbound will occur some things will remain the same such as Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan leaving to fight Babidi, but a now thirteen year old Naruto will remain to fight in the tournament against Bojack and his crew with Naruto killing most without transforming and even killing Bojack himself but like most of my other challenges with her in it Zangya will be spared/saved with her falling in love with him. After all of this the highlight of the challenge would start Janemba vs Buu or should I say Lamp that's right the female majin is here. This will occur after Vegeta's sacrifice and during the Goku fight he will run out of stamina from Ssj3 and get killed. Now Naruto and Lamp will be equal power wise with them both having there own special abilities and when they fight they both treat it as a game with Naruto slowly coming to the realization that Lamp is the reason Vegeta is dead. This would result in Naruto slowly getting angrier genuinely trying to hurt or kill his new friend Lamp.

Lamp wouldn't realize why he was angry, why is her new friend hurting her. This is where we would introduce Evil Lamp, Evil Lamp would want Naruto dead while good Lamp would just be apologizing and while good Lamp and Naruto are distracted Evil Lamp would absorb good Lamp thus giving creation to Super Lamp. Now Super Lamp would be sorta on the fence about Naruto on one hand he's the first person to truly have fun with her but on the other he hurt her. So she would have a sorta sadist or yandere feeling towards him. After knocking him around for awhile Naruto would become Super Janemba and once more the fight would be roughly equal.

Now I know what your thinking what is happening with Goku and Vegeta, two words Fusion Reborn. The events of the movie would semi happen with the Janemba they fight being the remnant of Kurama the evil leftover has finally recreated itself with Lamps power being the catalyst for it coming together the difference is at the end when Gogeta kills kurama instead of the ogre just being completely fine Kurama and his power will return to the source from where they came from, Naruto. This would allow for Naruto to overpower Super Lamp but before he can kill her Gogeta would show up asking him to allow the fusion of the two she killed to do it and he would agree since he still respects Vegeta. Now the soul punisher would only remove the Evil Lamp while the good one will remain unharmed similar to the Ogre.

The harem would be Bra Lamp Zangya and my staple Caulifla (maybe Kale)

Most of the reason I made this challenge is cause I would love to see what Janembas abilities could do in the tournament of power so yes this story must continue into super and not GT


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys its been a while since i put a challenge up and for that I'm sorry, unless your just going to tell me i can't in which case fuck off.

Anyway I guess I should explain what this challenge is. So for this Let's say that Naruto was born on planet Vegeta and was essentially Broly from the new super movie, an extreme amount of power greater than the king and so he was exiled to a different world but this is where things differ. A wormhole opened up in front of the pod sending him into you guessed it universe 6 onto their planet earth. (which wasn't destroyed this time is instead just the original Naruto world.) After crashing down onto this planet he would be found and raised in the leaf village. The time frame for this what if is when Kushina and Minato became genin. After entering into the ninja academy it would be discovered that Naruto does not use chakra which made him a target for bullying until he punched someone threw a wall.

This would get Kushina's attention and she would begin to follow his example and try to befriend him, inducing Minato to get jealous and try to one up Naruto much to the disgust of Kushina. Throughout the academy it would be discovered about Naruto having extreme strength and the ability to fly, shoot energy beams, and immunity to genjutsu since he doesn't have chakra. Eventually we get the events of Kushina's kidnapping but Naruto saves her sensing the unique energy of Kurama. This would cement Kushina's love of Naruto for the remainder of the story. After this and with the two of them facing ridicule for being essentially foreigners, they would leave and live on their own until the otsutsuki clan showed up onto their planet.

With this eventually they would go after Kushina and Naruto would have trouble against these foes for once since he has pretty much curb stomped all the ninja even the kage. The otsutsuki clan would succeed in getting Kurama killing Kushina and bringing out Naruto's Great Ape induced state. This is from the super broly movie it's basically getting the great ape power increase without turning into one. For this story it would have a cosmetic effect with Naruto looking more wild his eyes turning redish and gaining dark lines under his eyes similar to majin Vegeta only they are sharper. With this Naruto goes on a rampage killing the otsutsuki and many other people until Vados would show up sensing his massive power and just dodging and sometimes slapping him until he is to tired continue.

With Vados showing up she would see his sadness and tell him about the dragon balls and how to build a ship to get to Namek. (Universe 6 namek) So after finding this out Naruto would go off to Namek and run into the elder Namekian slug who tells them that the dragon balls can grant three wishes and he would be happy to help them if he gets one of the wishes. Not knowing he is being tricked he agrees and after obtaining the dragon balls the first wish to revive Kushina in front of him, Slug rushes forward and hastily makes his wish for youth bragging about tricking them until the third wish is made for Slug and Naruto to go to a isolated location where they fight and while Naruto has to try a little he does not go crazy nor does he transform.

After all this Naruto will be offered by Vados to go across the Universe along with his wives, this is mostly for Vados' amusement. Eventually Naruto comes across a planet that he decides to take a break on, finding clones of warriors along the surface. He eventually comes across and agrees to help a woman who only introduces herself as android 21. Eventually 21 splits into a good and evil half(who even tho there is no cell will still look like the purple one with the spots just put it up to being evil) with Naruto helping the good but realizing that if one dies so does the other since he does know about and befriended Namekians. So he eventually decides that the "Bad" 21 is actually just obsessed so getting his wives to get the dragon balls wishes that the obsession would change to the next most liked thing not realizing that it's him. with this both 21's will be with Naruto as well.

Eventually problems arise in hell with the supreme kai who Naruto is associated with thanks to Vados ,who by this point is in a relationship with him, telling Naruto he needs to go and deal with it since no one else is strong enough except Hit who won't just do it. At this we get to Janemba who in his fat form is no match for Naruto but things change when super Janemba appears, with Naruto needing to go into his as of yet uncontrolled pseudo great ape form, with the evil from Janemba increasing the rage and power of Naruto into his super saiyan state, which kills Janemba on sight. This is when Champa would wake up and need to hire hit along with attacking Naruto himself, eventually knocking Naruto out and going for the kill until Vados stops him.

After this Vados would start actually training Naruto to control his power with his wives coming as well and getting stronger. Deciding that Naruto would only gain from being with other saiyans, she goes to get some from Sadala, however after asking and Cabba not being there she is directed towards Caulifla, who would not go without Kale, with this they both meet up with Naruto and training begins with Naruto eventually getting full power super saiyan under control. The reason for Caulifla getting added along with Kale is cause of a comment I got on an earlier idea. The comment is why not let the universe 6 saiyans have super saiyan 4. So before Caulifla gets super saiyan she gets a great ape enhanced form, meanwhile Kale goes berserk form and gets shut down by Naruto.

After this Kale works in reverse gaining Great Ape enhancement eventually and then controlled form and then mastering berserk with Naruto's help whom she now refers to as Aneki. If you couldn't tell as is my staple Caulifla and Kale both wind up with Naruto don't worry they'll be the second to last mandatory ones. Eventually the opponent that arrives that gets Naruto is Towa and Mira whome want his power to resurrect the demon realm yet during the fight Naruto willingly spares Towa showing a kindness she had never received before. Eventually Mira goes into his super villain form forcing Naruto into his super saiyan form defeating Mira, whom similar to Xenoverse 2 absorbs Mira getting stronger than Naruto who decides to use the great ape state with super saiyan getting super saiyan 4 defeating Mira and "somehow" (completely up to the writer.) getting Towa out saving her and gaining her affections.

At this point the Universal tournament occurs with Naruto deciding not to take part.(Universal tournament is different from the tournament of power) The rest I leave up to the writer but I would like to see something involving the girls of universe 2. Like say Brianne was never told she was beautiful without her transformation so Naruto would absentmindedly comment that he liked her better before. Oh also Naruto has to be able to fight at the level of MUI Goku and full power Jiren by the end of the tournament. One more thing the line up for Universe 6 is Naruto, Kale, Caulifla, Good 21, Bad 21, Cabba, Hit, Frost, Kushina and Towa.


End file.
